Speak Now
by mspolapotter
Summary: I have forever hidden. But I cannot lose the one I love.


Hey! I'm back with my fourth Blue Bloods fanfic!

I just finished reading_ The Van Alen Legacy_ (I know I'm a loser) last week and at the same time I was thinking of a fanfic for Taylor Swift's Speak Now and then it hit me.

_Why not Mimi and Jack's bonding?_

So, here you guys are.

* * *

**_Speak Now_**

_a Blue Bloods Fanfic by mspolapotter_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** The author hasn't still decided what to ship between Scholiver or Jayler.

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen, what are you doing?_ I heard my own voice ask inside my head as I discreetly entered the half-completed church. A dozen answers immediately popped in my mind.

Saving Jack from his own sister. Preventing this impossible thing from happening. Trying to fix my heart. Trying to get a glimpse of Jack for the last time. Looking for Oliver.

In my heart I knew there was only one true reply: trying to convince Jack to love me instead of Mimi.

_Schuyler! Stop this right now!_ I wanted to make a beeline for the exit, but that would mean bumping in with the rest of the Coven, which was a surefire way to expose myself.

So _this_ is how it feels to have a Visitor in your head. Except mine was less menacing, although more annoying. And this was a Visitor that wouldn't leave.

I am not a party crasher by nature. This is actually the first time I've ever thought of crashing a bonding, not that I've been to others, though. I peeked inside the anteroom, where Mimi was waiting with her bondsmaids and Trinity Burden-Force, her mother for this cycle, wearing a pastel-colored dress that was obviously worn just so all the attention would be for Mimi. Apparently, brides do turn into monsters on their wedding (in this case bonding) day. I didn't have to turn on my vampire powers to hear her shouting at Bliss. I shook my head. _Typical Mimi Force_, I thought.

I backed into a wall when I saw someone approaching. Luckily, whoever it was didn't notice me.

I looked at the altar and my eyes fell on Jack, who was talking to some of his Duchesne friends. The wind was knocked out of me and my heart skipped a beat. He looked very handsome in his ivory white tuxedo.

_Oh Jack, if only you could see me_. Then he turned around as if I said it out loud.

_Schuyler, what are you doing here?_ The familiar voice said. I have to shut him out. I closed my eyes and slowly turned my head as I concentrated on closing my mind. When I opened them, Oliver was looking at me.

What a mess.

The wedding march began playing and soon everyone was settled. I hid behind one of the huge vases filled with white calla lilies. I peered through the long stalks and saw the bondsmaids walking after the flower girls. Next of course was Mimi, floating down the aisle like she's won Miss America, but something in her face seemed forced. I looked at Jack and his smile wasn't genuine as well. There was something half-hearted with both of their expressions, as if they only wanted to get over with it as soon as possible.

The bonding was as typical as any other Red Blood wedding ceremony, except that this was seemed more serene. There was formality. Everything seemed so . . . natural.

I closed my eyes again and imagined myself wearing a gown similar to Mimi's. In my daydream Jack was in between the two of us. Mimi's eyes were full of hatred, but I couldn't care less.

"Look, I'm not someone who'll crash a bonding on purpose. I am not someone who wants to make a scene in front of the entire Coven especially since I'm supposed to be estranged . . . but Jack . . . you're not the one who should be marrying the wrong girl. I mean . . . you've always been attracted to the Light . . . you fell in love with my Mother . . . and I know you're still in love with me. Isn't it enough to make the same mistake twice?" I imagined saying this to Jack but Mimi's somewhat cold voice distracted me as they began speaking.

"I know you wish it was me, Jack," I said quietly to myself with a smile. Jack stiffened from afar. _Ha, I was right._

Who am I kidding? I love both Jack and Oliver, but time is running out. I have to choose. Oliver . . . he'll always be there for me . . . as my Conduit . . . my familiar . . . my friend. But Jack . . . once he's gone he'll be gone from me forever.

"Whoever is against the bonding of these two souls must speak now or forever hold their peace," I heard Warden Barlow said over the audience. There was silence.

This is my last chance.

I slowly revealed myself from behind the huge vase I was hiding from. My hands were shaking, but I knew it had nothing to do with the disease Dr. Pat told me. I slowly walked forward. Everyone's eyes were on me and there were loud gasps. _Jeez, vampires have a knack for over reacting sometimes._ But when I looked to my left, I wanted to gasp myself.

I wasn't making the objection alone.

"I object," Kingsley and I said at the same time.

Kingsley Martin was walking, his eyes focused on Mimi.

What the hell was going on?

I thought Mimi was in love with Jack?

Jack's eyes were wide, seeing the reformed Venator Silver Blood not taking his eyes off Mimi. She wasn't a tad bit surprised.

Then I began thinking the line I practiced in my head.

_Look, I'm not someone who'll crash a bonding on purpose. I am not someone who wants to make a scene in front of the entire Coven especially since I'm supposed to be estranged . . . but Jack . . . you're not the one who should be bonding with the wrong girl. I mean . . . you've always been attracted to the Light . . . you fell in love with my Mother . . . and I know you're still in love with me. Isn't it enough to make the same mistake twice?_

Kingsley was saying something to Mimi as well.

"It's a mistake, Force," Kingsley said. "Please . . . I promise you nothing . . . and everything. Leave him. Come with me."

I didn't say anything else. Kingsley had said it all for me. I didn't _want_ to say anything else as well. I couldn't bear to see Oliver hurting.

There was a scattering of murmurs from the crowd. Oliver's head was bowed, and I knew he was trying hard not to cry.

Finally, Mimi spoke.

"Bonds are meant to be broken," she said.

"Just like rules," Kingsley finished with a smile.

In reply, I pulled Jack and kissed him as passionately as he had kissed me in Lutetia.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

"The bonding . . ." he began. "It was just . . . Mimi and I just . . ."

"I know you still love me," I said. He smiled.

* * *

I know, my ending was weak, but I can't split the ground up again! I was thinking about writing a Kingsley POV. What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading! Please review :D


End file.
